


Collared

by misura



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: springkink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine lives and an attitude. (It was a cat thing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted February 2008
> 
> prompt: _Yoruichi/Soi Fong: collars - she claimed me as her own_

("Fine," Yoruichi had purred - a tone of voice that would have made her suspicious under any other circumstances, "I'll pick yours and you can pick mine. A fair trade." And she should have known even then that it wouldn't be, not with Yoruichi, only it hadn't seemed worth the bother to disbelieve and spoil that perfectly lazy afternoon where the world had consisted of nothing but her, Yoruichi and the room they were in, full of soft surfaces and comfortable places to lie down.)

"You look lovely with that new collar, Mr. Yoruichi," Urahara said, two days later, looking admiring and perhaps a little wistful, although it was hard to tell, as always. "Most fetching," he added, putting down a bowl of milk and Yoruichi gave him a regal nod before diving in - he looked up and saw her standing there, the same collar around her neck as the one that adorned Yoruichi's; it was possible his eyes widened slightly, but he offered no comment and she chose not to address him; in silence, they both waited for Yoruichi to finish her meal and clean her whiskers.

(For all that the collars they wore were identical, Soi Fong knew that nobody who saw them had any doubt who of the two of them was the owner, and who was owned.)


End file.
